<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strong Enough by Freya_drabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939522">Strong Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles'>Freya_drabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>elsanna - Fandom, icest - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks. Only two weeks since I returned to Arendelle and everything fell into place. Very slowly at first, I was still unsure of where to stand, I still had to learn to place myself by your side, to accompany you, to support you. The truth is that I’m not strong enough to stay away. Now I know I can’t run from you, I always end up running back to you. My time in the enchanted forest only taught me that my existence, whatever time I may have left, should be spent by your side or it would not be existence at all. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strong Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to practice writing in first person so this is what came out of the attempt, hope is not too bad xd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks. Only two weeks since I returned to Arendelle and everything fell into place. Very slowly at first, I was still unsure of where to stand, I still had to learn to place myself by your side, to accompany you, to support you. The truth is that I’m not strong enough to stay away. Now I know I can’t run from you, I always end up running back to you. My time in the enchanted forest only taught me that my existence, whatever time I may have left, should be spent by your side or it would not be existence at all. </p><p>When I stayed back in Ahtohallan, when I left you, I did it to give you your space, so you could grow and dedicate yourself to someone other than me. I thought that if I wasn’t close, you’d be happier. I wanted to give you that opportunity, you deserve it more than anyone in this world. But then, in tears you told me that you missed me, that you couldn’t live without me, and my heart broke into a thousand pieces. Again I had hurt you, albeit unintentionally. So I made my visits more frequent, I stayed for longer periods… but it wasn’t enough.<br/>
Then the breakup came. You told me everything one winter afternoon, with a heavy heart but without shedding a tear. I understood that your sadness lay in an uncertain future, not in the loss itself, but I kept staying away. I know it’s dangerous to dream.</p><p>You made it more difficult, you kept asking me to come back and just like a moth I was drawn in to your flame. You had always been my sun. Your skin is like a magnet to me. I’ve spent so many years avoiding you, thinking that one touch would put you in danger and longing to touch at the same time. I didn’t cave tho, I knew that just one caress could unleash the creature in me that desire nothing more than to kiss you, to touch in a way no sister should.<br/>
I don’t know how much time I’ve spent trying not to succumb into your warmth but one sunny morning, when I was preparing to return to the north, you said my name and took my hand, looking deeply into my eyes. <em>Come back to me</em>, you said and my soul surrendered because you bring my heart to it’s knees without even trying.</p><p><br/>
So I did, I came back. Arendelle now has two queens and our people love it, they keep telling us everytime we spend some time in town. Your smile is more radiant than ever, your eyes sparkle when you look at me and I know it’s because I’m here with you again. You attached yourself to my side like staying away from me could actually kill you, you joke about that often but I know your words come laced with truth. It all made it more difficult for me ‘cause my fingers itched for your skin and a small act of love soon turned into a needy caress that prolonged itself in time and space.<br/>
You started the habit of sleeping in my bed, holding me tight to you while you sleep, your breath ghosting over my lips and it’s killing me. It makes me want to leave, run away… but I can’t. I’m so confused, you make it so hard to choose between the pleasure of your presence and the pain of keeping you safe.<br/>
Each night, before falling asleep I kiss you good night. Each night I make it last longer. You don’t seem to care, you encourage me to keep going further. It started with a tender kiss in your adorably freckled nose but now I can’t stop there, not when I continue kissing your cheek and you move your head to give space to continue my path. So I kiss your jaw slowly ‘till I reach your earlobe, it never fails to draw your breath and tighten your embrace on my waist. Your leg climb to my hips as you pull me closer and I leave a trail of wet kisses in your slender neck. I know it’s wrong, but it feels so right. Each night we stop before we cross the line, but I know is a constant fight.</p><p><br/>
It’s been two weeks and the castle’s staff already know our schedule. They know that after breakfast we like to spend a few hours together in our royal office, the leave us alone. We started working from or respective desks but two weeks in and you made your place in my lap, of course I didn’t complained. I didn’t say a word when you put your head in my shoulder as I read an important document I now can’t remember. I could only gasp in surprise when your lips found their way to my neck. <em>Mine</em>, you said as you marked me with your love. I knew then that even if I tried to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind because I’m not strong enough to stay away.<br/>
<em>What can I do?</em>, I think when our time of solitude has ended and Gerda enters the office with or schedule for the day. I would die without you, that’s the undeniable truth. I look at you and a see the hunger in your eyes, a hunger I know is reflected in mine as well. In your presence my heart knows no shame, no wrong, no fault… the only thing that matters is you. After two weeks I know I’m not the only one to blame, you want me too. Just as bad as I want you. We know our bodies can only find peace with each other and no one else.<br/>
In the afternoon I join you in our favorite bench in the inner garden of the castle, the place we know is isolated enough to let our love run free. Your eyes look spectant, you’ve been waiting for this moment too. I sink into your arms, I’m returning home. I breathe in, your scent makes me feel like I’m drunk and fills me with a heat that spreads throughout my body. Your lips are over mine in matter of seconds and I recieve them with need. Your hands, impatient as ever, roam over my body as your press me against a tree. I know the tree’s bark is rough on my back but I can only feel your body against mine and the world fades away. <em>I love you</em>, I whisper when your mouth part to look for air and I’m suddenly afraid of your answer. But your smile can put the sun to shame and I can finally breathe. <em>I love you too, so so much</em>, you say and I feel my heart is about to explode with so much happiness. I don’t deserve this love, I don’t deserve you, I know that… but there’s nothing I can do. My heart is chained to you and I can’t get free. I don’t want to be free if freedom means I can’t have you. I giggle like a little girl, losing all queenly grace. <em>Look what this love’s done to me</em>, I tell you from the safety of your arms. You just kiss me again, and again… and again. We lose track of time, enveloped in our happy bubble until we hear Kai calling us for dinner.</p><p><br/>
Later that night, while walking to our room with your small hand in mine, I shed the last remnants of guilt I carried within my heart. Our future looks brighter than ever and I rejoice in the fact that I was never strong enough to stay away from you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>